Helpless
by LouBlue
Summary: EJami AU fic. Part One of the Noir Trilogy. Based around Nicole's Noir fantasy, this trilogy tells the story of the EJami affair showcased within Nicole's fantasy. It's hot, intense and passionate with some intrigue thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I wrote this story a couple of years ago and haven't gotten around to posting it. I can tell I wrote it awhile ago because as I skimmed over it I noticed I head jump in each chapter – that is, I give an internal dialog to more than one character in a chapter or scene. That's a big no no I discovered later on, and kind of bugs me to read it now, but I'm going to let it be. And don't even get me started on my punctuation. I suppose it's a good thing when your editing improves over time (even though I've got a LONG way to go), but it makes my older stuff harder to read for me, I get distracted by noticing all my mistakes. LOL

Sorry, off on a tangent there.

Back on course, this is a story I wrote in response to Nicole's Noir fantasy back in 2008 I think it was, maybe 2009. Anyways, I was inspired by the thought of the EJami affair it showcased and while the show didn't do a satisfactory conclusion for me, I came up with my own. Ah fan fic, born out of fan frustration every time. LOL

This story is set in the Noir period – late 1920's, early 1930's and is very EJami centric. There are other characters in the story, but this is an intensely EJami story. It's probably my most intense story after Wayward, if you've read that. This is actually a trilogy which starts in the middle of the story with "Helpless". Then I go back to the beginning with "Temptation" and then finally jump ahead to the end with "Desperate". I'm posting them in the original order I wrote them, which is out of chronological order, because I think they read better that way. I hadn't intended this to be a trilogy, but my readers at the time really wanted more, so I came up with the jumping timeline idea.

So, after this story I'll post "Temptation" as the second part of the trilogy, so stay tuned, won't you?

A big thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and comment on my stories. I appreciate it more than you know and it helps to push me on to write more stories. I have another big story coming up which I'll be posting soon as well – "An Unkindness of Ravens", so keep an eye out for that one as well.

But in the meantime, I give you my Noir Trilogy – please enjoy.

**HELPLESS**

**Chapter ONE**

Sami looked up at the sound of the door opening, holding her breath as she did each time until she saw who it was and then had to let it go in quiet disappointment.

"Maybe he's not coming hon," noted Esme with a compassionate smile at her friend.

"I know," said Sami, giving a longing look at the door.

"And you shouldn't care so much either, one way or the other," the other woman cautioned her, concerned for her.

"I know," said Sami softly, looking down at the man's coat in her hand and wishing it was that easy.

She'd started working in the cloak room at the Club Marlowe just over six months ago to help make ends meet. The club was open day and night and often Sami found it hard to remember that there was daylight outside smoky interior of the club. She didn't mind though - the job was simple enough and it gave her a chance to have a glimpse into the lives of far more glamorous people than she would ever hope to know. Her husband Lucas was a private investigator and things hadn't been going so well for him lately job wise. Hers was the only steady income they had at the moment and a job in the cloak room didn't exactly rake in the big clams. But it was enough, just, to struggle on by.

She'd married Lucas when she was very young, only seventeen in fact and they'd been married now for just over five years. He was the first man to show and interest in her and her parents were keen for her to hurry up and get married before she became an old maid - a fate worse than death to be sure. Lucas had been sweet to her and he was a chance to get away from her old life of being under her parents control and start a new one, independent of them. To her youthful way of thinking being married and making a home with the man you loved had a heady glamour to it.

The reality was something different again.

She loved Lucas, she really did. He was a good man and did his best by her. Sami had never thought that she lacked for anything in this world. She had a loving husband, a home, albeit a modest one but that was all she'd expected anyway and no doubt there would be children to be getting on with in due course. She shared her lot with so many other women that she knew that it never occurred to Sami to question it, that there could be any other kind of life for her. Sure she went to the movies and watched those fancy actors up on the screen and sighed, imagining what it would be like to live such a glamorous life. But even though she was young and somewhat sheltered Sami knew that wasn't how real life was. A handsome stranger didn't ride up on his white horse and sweep you off your feet. She knew enough about life to know that simply didn't happen.

Until he walked through that door that was and changed everything she thought she knew about life and more importantly… everything she thought to be true about herself. Had it really only been three months ago now… it felt like a lifetime…

**oooOOOOooo**

_Sami looked up at the sound of the door, a polite smile on her face as she stood at the counter ready to greet the latest patron of Club Marlowe. It was her first night shift after having worked days for the last three months to get to know the ropes. Her breath hitched a little in her throat as the man moved into the light, her eyes widening. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, impossibly perfect features and dressed so snappy that Sami was just sure that he was a movie star of some kind. _

_He walked up to the counter and their eyes met for the first time. Sami felt something like an electric shock go through her as her blue eyes met warm brown ones. The man seemed to be a little taken aback as well, neither one speaking for a long moment, just staring at the other wordlessly. A round of applause from inside the club signalling the end of the new singers latest set broke the spell, forcing Sami back into reality._

"_Coat sir… may check take?" she stammered unevenly and then blushed furiously at how she'd messed up the simple question. _

_She cleared her throat nervously and tried that again._

"_May I check your coat sir?" she asked, cursing the breathlessness in her voice, looking away in embarrassment._

"_May yes you," he answered her and her eyes widened, her eyes locking with his again at his gentle teasing of her and the sound of his voice._

_It was rich, deep and smooth with a definite accent._

"_You're British!" she said in surprise and then realised she was being too forward so mumbled an apology, "Sorry."_

"_Last time I checked," he nodded in amusement and then leant forward in a conspiratorial fashion, his voice low as he addressed her, "… and it's not all that bad."_

"_Oh no!" said Sami hastily, horrified that he'd thought she was making fun of him being English and complain, "No, I meant sorry for asking not… not sorry for you being a limey… I mean a pommy… ahh… I mean English."_

_The words tumbled out of her mouth as she tried to make correct her mistake but she seemed to be making it worse somehow. The man's lips turned up into a smile as he listened to her stumbling apology._

"_What's your name?" he asked her quietly, ignoring her attempted apology, searching her face with great interest._

"_EJ!" _

_They both looked over at the sound of the other man's voice and Sami tensed to see it was her boss Phillip Kiriarkis. She looked up at the newcomers face anxiously, worried that he was going to say something about her strange behaviour and get her fired. _

"_You're late," Philip chastised him, "The rest of us are waiting on you."_

"_You can't rush greatness Philip," he informed the other man and gave a little wink Sami's way and she looked away, embarrassed. _

"_Well check your coat and hurry up," said Philip gruffly, turning back around and heading back into the club._

_Sami held out her hand for his coat and EJ slowly handed it to her but as she went to take it from him he stretched out a long finger and rested it over the top of hers. Sami's eyes widened and she went to snatch the coat from him but he held onto it tightly with his other hand and only let it slip slowly from his grasp, the finger on her hand dragging lingeringly over the top of her hand, turning the simple gesture into almost a caress. _

"_Tell me your name," he demanded of her huskily._

_Sami bit her lip, her heart pounding in her chest and shook her head, in silent refusal._

"_EJ!"_

_The sound of his name being called impatiently from the other room made EJ frown, not taking his eyes off her. Sami was the first to look away, hastily grabbing for a ticket and giving it to him. EJ gave a small smile, accepting the token from her and then without another word turned and walked away. Sami released the breath that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding when he was gone and slumped against the counter, trying to regain her composure after such an encounter. She'd never had anyone affect her like that before in her life and her head was still spinning from it all. _

_It was like she was falling and couldn't do anything about it somehow. It took the next three hours of calling herself every kind of fool under the sun to eventually get herself back under control. She was a married woman and had no place allowing any other man be so familiar with her. Although it wasn't like he'd actually done anything but it somehow felt like he had, even though he'd barely touched her. Sami didn't like this feeling of confusion at all and would be glad when her shift was over and she could go home to Lucas… nice, safe Lucas who didn't make her stomach tie itself up in nervous knots or her palms go all sweaty. _

_She only had twenty minutes left in her shift and Sami began to believe that she wouldn't see the Englishman called EJ again before she went home and tried to convince herself that she was very happy about that fact. With only eight minutes to go before her finish time he reappeared though and stood in front of her counter, smiling down at her. Sami felt her nerves tighten but this time she was better prepared to with stand that chocolate brown gaze. _

"_I hope you had a pleasant evening sir and that we'll be seeing you at Club Marlowe again," she said, her standard goodbye to all the patrons that came and went. _

"_My evening was… full of surprises," he informed her warmly, a little twinkle in his eyes, "And how was yours?"_

"_Oh," said Sami, her eyes widening, no one ever asked how her evening had been before, "Um… it was my first time."_

_Sami blushed again as she blurted out the information - like a man like this would even care._

"_Ahh… thank you," she finished off uncertainly, feeling like she was in church all of a sudden and trying to remember all her best manners in front of this posh gentleman._

"_Your first time eh?" he chuckled and gave her a mischievous look, "Well, well."_

"_Your ticket," she said quickly, thinking she couldn't blush anymore if she tried at the moment._

_EJ reached a hand into his jacket pocket and for the first time she saw the flash of a wedding ring on his hand and was surprised at the feeling of disappoint that shot threw her. She couldn't understand it, after all she was married so what did it matter if this complete stranger to her was married as well? He handed it to her but Sami made very sure that there was no contact this time, scurrying off with it into the cloak room to fetch his coat. Not that she really needed the ticket. She knew exactly which his coat was. It was exquisitely cut and far more finely made then most of the other coats that were in there. There was a weight to it when she picked it up that spoke of its quality. _

_Hidden from view behind all the racks of coats and throws Sami found herself ducking her head and inhaling deeply from the expensive material, breathing in the smell of the man waiting on the other side of the counter. There were traces of good cologne and smoke and something that was most likely just him. Sami started, horrified at what she was doing and hurried back to the counter, wanting to get rid of the coat and of the man who it belonged to. Sami handed the coat to him with a bright smile but he shook his head and didn't take it._

"_That's not mine," he informed her._

_Sami frowned, absolutely sure that it was._

"_Ah I'm sorry sir," she said hesitantly, looking up at him worriedly, "But yes it is."_

"_Haven't you heard the expression 'the customer is always right' miss?" he asked her calmly and nodded at the coat in her hands, "That isn't mine."_

_Sami bit her lip, not knowing what to do now._

"_Why don't I come back there and see if I can find it for myself," he offered, his voice smooth and his expression inscrutable._

"_Only staff can come back here sir," she said quickly with a shake of her head._

"_Well I guess it will be our little secret eh?" he said, moving confidently towards the part of the counter that was on a hinge, lifting it up and moving to her side of the counter before she could protest again. _

_He headed determinedly towards the back of the little room, quickly disappearing in amongst the rows of coats and hats. Sami looked around herself anxiously, certain that at any minute Mr Kiriarkis was going to appear and fire her for letting this happen. She needed to get him out of there and quickly so she hurried after him._

"_Sir!" she called out urgently but trying to keep her voice low, "You can't be back here sir."_

_She came to an abrupt halt when she got to the back of the room and found him standing there, patiently waiting for her._

"_EJ," he corrected her evenly, "Call me EJ."_

"_You have to leave now," she informed him, looking nervously back over her shoulder and refraining from calling him anything._

"_Why won't you tell me your name?" he asked her softly, his eyes moving back and forth over her face with an intensity that stole her breath._

_Sami just stood there and stared at him, suddenly unable to speak. The man started to walk towards her and she felt frozen to the spot, helpless to do anything but stand there. She should have turned around and ran back out of the cloak room. She should have told him to stop looking at her like that… she should have done a lot of things but she didn't. EJ drew closer to her, stopping directly in front of Sami, looking down at her and holding her gaze steadily. Sami was breathing a little irregularly, looking up at him wide eyed not knowing what he was going to do next and not knowing what she wanted him to do._

"_I'm going to kiss you know," he informed her, his voice low and certain, starting to drop his head._

_Sami didn't think, she just reacted, pulling back her hand and slapping him hard across the face. Her palm stung at the force of the impact and the sound echoed in her ears. Sami put her still tingling hand to her mouth, looking up at him in horror. She'd never hit anyone before in her life and she was suddenly terrified what he was going to do now, certain at the very least that she would lose her job which she simply couldn't afford. EJ didn't say a thing, just blinked rapidly a couple of times. Even in the low light of the cloak room she could see the clear imprint of her hand on his tanned cheek. He bent lower, his face serious as he studied her face very closely now and once again Sami was helpless to do anything about it, just staring back at him. It felt like he was peering into her very soul, the intensity of the look he was giving her and Sami felt stripped bare in front of him, as though he could see into her very soul._

"_Tell me your name," he asked one more time, his voice deep and liquid sounding and Sami felt herself drowning it._

"_S… Sami," she stuttered and if he hadn't been already so close to her he wouldn't have been able to hear her._

_EJ tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. Sami didn't know how this was happening. She'd only ever kissed one man, only ever been with one man and that was her husband. She'd been a good girl before she was married and she and Lucas had waited until they married before becoming intimate. It was the way it was meant to be, the way a lady behaved. A lady didn't hide out in the back of cloak rooms with a married man while her husband was out trying to work and support them both. _

_She felt his fingers gently caress her face before he moved his cheek to touch hers, nuzzling against her skin ever so gently. Sami's eyes half closed at the soft sensation, never having had a man be so gentle with her before. Not that Lucas was rough per se… it was just… different. Sami knew the right thing to do was to pull back but she simply couldn't bring herself do the simple gesture. He pulled back then ever so slightly but only so he could lightly brush his nose against hers. Sami found herself holding her breath, wanting more but frightened by that fact. _

_He moved then, closing that last little distance between them and for the first time in her life Sami was kissing a man other than Lucas and she couldn't believe how different it was. The kiss began softly, almost tenderly but then she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, pressing for entrance and she granted it, without letting herself think about it. His tongue moved confidently into her mouth, seeking out her own, tasting her deeply. His hand threaded into the soft pale blondeness of her hair and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. Sami's hand went to the front of his shirt and was shocked to feel how rapidly his heart was beating despite his outwardly calm exterior. _

"_Samantha," he groaned, drawing her closer to him as he pulled back, breaking the kiss and looking down at her, his voice unsteady now, "Samantha."_

**oooOOOOooo**

And that was how it had started, the sound of her name in those rich tones, rolling off his lips. The door sounded again and Sami couldn't help herself yet again looking up hopefully and put a brave smile on her face when an older, elegantly dressed woman walked through the door.

"Good afternoon madam," she began politely, "Welcome to Club Marlowe, can I check your…"

The next words caught in her throat as the man who had been holding the door open for her walked through into the foyer now. Their eyes met and her heart began to beat a familiar tattoo at the sight of him.

"… coat," she finally managed, dragging her eyes off EJ and smiling determinedly for the older woman.

She nodded and exchanged a token for her fur coat and then EJ was standing in front of her, his brown eyes full of promise.

"Good afternoon sir," she smiled up at him, her whole body tingling in anticipation, "Welcome to Club Marlowe, can I check your coat?"

"Yes may you," he replied cheekily.

It was their private little joke, alluding to their first meeting and they both smiled at the memory. Sami held out her hands and he handed her his coat, fingers touching hers in the hand over. Sami gave him his token and with a last look over his shoulder he headed into the club, leaving a smiling Sami behind him.

"Hon this is going to end badly," Esme warned her, appearing just in time from out the back to see EJ leaving.

The other woman looked up and the disappearing back of the gorgeously built foreigner and shook her head.

"But then I guess some things are worth the risk huh?" she said wryly, looking at the dreamy look on Sami's face.

"Esme…" began Sami, looking over at her friend.

"I know the routine," she sighed, knowing full well that EJ would appear again after making a token appearance inside and he and Sami would leave, like he'd done every day that Sami worked, "Can I cover you for lunch?"

"Thanks Esme," smiled Sami, "You're a real doll for doing this."

"I hope you'll be singing the same tune when the limey drops you like a hot potato," said Esme, having seen him make his moves before.

Sami frowned, unhappy at the thought of that. She'd been determinedly not thinking about the future or what all of this even meant other than she'd never felt more alive in her entire life.

"Just don't say I never warned you sugar," said Esme, seeing the sudden doubt on the younger woman's face, "He's a player with a capital 'P' and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's not like that with us," protested Sami with a shake of her head.

Esme's eyebrows shot up and she gave her a sceptical look but there was no more time for her warnings or Sami's doubts because EJ had reappeared then. He grinned down at her as she looked up at him in surprise; he'd barely been in there five minutes.

"I can't wait to be with you a minute longer," he told her throatily, his eyes riveted to hers; "Can you come now?"

Sami looked over at Esme in quiet enquiry and Esme shrugged - she could only give the advice, she couldn't make anyone take it.

"It's your funeral hon," she shrugged.

"Thank you," grinned Sami, her doubts fading as they always did when EJ was in the room with her.

Sami quickly moved to the other side of the counter and EJ crooked his elbow and she took it, neither one of them giving Esme a backwards look as they hurried from the club.

"Of course," muttered Esme as they disappeared for an early lunch break that she rather doubted was going to include any food, "There are worse way to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

The drive from the club to his house was short but it felt interminable to EJ. He counted the minutes until he could be with the woman beside him again and as their affair continued it seemed his craving for her only grew. He'd fooled around on his wife before but this was different. The other women had come and gone, a welcome distraction from being the husband of a woman who thought that she had him bought and paid for. Sure he enjoyed the life style being married to a woman like Nicole bought him but it had quickly begun to lose its appeal with the reality of living with a woman who saw him more of a possession rather than a man.

So there had been other woman to distract him from his fate. Nothing serious enough to make him consider giving up the goose that laid the golden egg though. Just pretty faces and some fun in the sack but when push came to shove it was easy enough to move on. EJ didn't like complications in his life and had been happy enough with the status quo. That was however until he'd walked into Club Marlowe that fateful night three months past. She'd been standing there, looking up at him, wide eyed and blushing and something had happened. Even now, all this time later he wasn't sure what it was.

Sure she was beautiful but so were a lot of women. No, there was something behind those blue eyes that had just captivated him completely. She was innocent in so many ways but there was also this fire that burned inside of her, a passion that no one had ever managed to unlock before. He saw the absolute wonder in those eyes of hers every time they made love. She held nothing back from him, gave herself utterly to him and for the first time with a woman he did that same thing. He lost his legendary self control around her and simply didn't care.

They were at his house now, up the stairs and in the bedroom but still he held back from kissing her, knowing once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. Sami looked up at him, her whole face glowing as she smiled up at him. He looked at her, memorising every curve and line of her face, burning it into his brain forever. He was sitting on the arm of the chaise lounge, Sami between his legs, their faces almost level with one another.

"So aren't ya going to kiss me EJ?" she teased him, "A girl could grow out waiting ya know?"

"You're so beautiful Samantha," he told her, his voice full of awe.

"No I'm not," she said with a shake of her head, still not comfortable with him telling her that, "You don't have to say those things EJ - it doesn't matter."

"But it's true," he whispered to her, cupping her face now, "I look at you and my heart stops beating."

Sami put her hand up to EJ's chest and found his heart anything but.

"That's not what it feels like," she said with a coy smile, running her hand over his hard chest.

"No," he said with an answering smile, cupping her face and looking at her lovingly, "What does it feel like sweetheart?"

"Like you've just run a marathon," she teased him again.

"Not yet," he informed her, his eyes darkening and making her bite her lip in anticipation, "But I'm about to."

"EJ," she blushed at his promise and he loved that he could still do that to her.

He couldn't not be kissing her any longer. EJ captured her lips, revelling in having the taste of her in his mouth again. It had only been two days since they'd last been together but these stolen moments were rapidly becoming not enough for him.

His hands went to her dress, undoing the little buttons down the front with skilful fingers, pushing it from her shoulders all the while refusing to break the kiss. Sami helped him, shrugging out of the dress and letting it slip down her body to pool around her ankles, leaving her in a silky slip. EJ couldn't imagine ever tiring kissing this woman, moving her closer to him even as they still kissed by hooking one leg around hers and pulling her tighter in between his legs.

Sami eventually had to break the kiss, unable to breath any longer and she put her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his.

"You make my head spin," she told him shakily, feeling her knees growing weak.

"And you my darling drive me crazy," he told her, his hands running up and down her back now, "I can't take my eyes off you."

Sami looked suddenly uncomfortable at his effusive praise again and EJ couldn't stand to have her doubting herself like this any longer. He stood up suddenly, taking her by surprise. She went to step back out of his arms but EJ held onto her tightly, refusing to let her go, instead simply turning her around in his arms so that she was facing the large dresser mirror that was just to one side of them. EJ moved himself so he was right behind her, bending over so that his face was in line with hers over her shoulder as he met her uncertain gaze in the mirrors reflection.

"I'm going to prove to you how beautiful you are sweetheart," he informed her throatily.

Sami watched EJ in the mirror as he began to kiss a line along her neck but was quickly distracted by his other hand. One arm was firmly around her waist, anchoring her against him as he stood behind her and whilst the other had found its way up under her the hem of her slip. She shuddered at the touch of his hand on her naked thigh, holding her breath. EJ's hand went to her hip before moving on to her stomach and then finally finding its way underneath her panties and cupping her mound.

"EJ!" she gasped, still finding it amazing when he did things like this.

Sex with Lucas had always been a very straight forward affair. Sami had always thought him a good lover because she had nothing to compare it to so the thought that you could make love in any other way than in a bed and with the man on top had not occurred to Sami. She just figured that was how it was. After all, Lucas was the man and the man was meant to take the lead in these kinds of things. But EJ had changed all that for her. The first time he'd touched her intimately like this she'd been speechless with shock but she soon found her voice with the moans his skilful hands wrung from her. It still made her blush though, even though she craved it so badly nowadays. EJ lifted his head then from her neck, as he continued to caress her mound.

"Watch," he requested of her huskily.

Sami's eyes immediately went to him and he shook his head slightly.

"Yourself sweetheart," he instructed her, "Watch how beautiful you look while I do this for you."

"I can't EJ," she whispered, suddenly looking uncertain.

"Yes you can baby," he said, tightening his grip on her, "See what I see when we're together. Watch yourself."

Sami reluctantly looked at her reflection in the mirror, her trepidation written all over her face. That was until EJ moved his hand further forward and suddenly she felt one of his long fingers push into her waiting heat. Sami groaned, her hands grabbing at the strong arm across her waist and trying desperately not to dig her fingernails into his flesh. EJ felt Sami push back against him, giving him better access to her instinctively and he took it, inserting another finger into her wetness, revelling at how tight she was. His manhood that had begun to harden as soon as he had her in his arms strained against the material of his pants at finding her so wet for him but EJ restrained himself, determined to make a point.

"Look," he told her urgently, his eyes meeting hers briefly in the mirror as he began to move his fingers in and out of her more determinedly now, "Look how beautiful you are - look Samantha."

Sami bit her lip, barely recognising the woman in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink; her blue eyes wide and shockingly full of lust. She looked like a woman possessed and that was exactly what she was as EJ's fingers quickly worked their magic. Sami could feel EJ's erection against her back side even as he worked to bring her to completion and the knowledge that this was exciting him just as much as it was her proved to be her undoing. EJ groaned as he felt her begin to spasm, her walls clenching tightly around his fingers and he gritted his teeth, trying to hang on to his control as she gasped out her climax. Her body still shaking she looked at her reflection and a wild woman was looking back at her, hair tussled, eyes blazing and couldn't believe it was her. She met EJ's gaze in the mirror, saw how he was looking at her so hungrily.

"More," she gasped at him and saw his dark eyes flare with desire at her request.

She groaned as she felt him remove his fingers from inside her but used the opportunity to turn around in his arms. Sami grabbed the hand that had pleasured her so well already and lifted it to his lips and EJ happily obliged her, licking her juices from his own fingers. When he'd gotten every last drop of her nectar from his fingers Sami went up on her toes, grabbing a hold of EJ's head and dragging him down into a passionate kiss, hungrily tasting herself from his mouth. EJ groaned loudly, loving it when his shy little girl became more assertive like this, it made him even harder.

He felt her hands go to his shirt, tearing at the buttons before pushing it off his shoulders. Next were his pants, undoing the zip and then pushing them to the ground along with his boxer shorts. EJ had taken his shoes and socks off as soon as they'd gotten to the room knowing he'd have little patience for such things once he started touching her. Her slip became an unwanted nuisance as well so EJ forced himself to break the kiss so he could pull it over Sami's head and leave her naked save for her panties and stockings and he was unbelievably quick at removing those.

"You do that so fast," she laughed at him as he divested her of the last of her clothing.

"I take my time where it matters sweetheart," he said cheekily and Sami giggled, not being able to argue with that.

EJ went to push her back on the nearby bed then but she stopped him, shaking her head at him. He gave her a questioning look and she looked up at him shyly.

"Can we do it like last time?" she asked him breathlessly, "You know… with the cushions?"

A smile moved across EJ's face and he nodded, pleased that she felt comfortable enough to ask these things of him now.

"Anything my Samantha wants," he told her, rubbing his hardened member up against her naked stomach now, "My Samantha gets."

He moved then, piling up the pillows in the centre of the bed before helping Sami onto the bed. Sami kneeled in front of the cushions, turning back around and kissing EJ deeply before she leant forward, lying over the top of the mound of cushions. It presented her perfect bottom to EJ as he knelt on the bed behind her. He waited until she'd settled comfortably before reaching out both hands and massaging her pale bottom cheeks, trying to calm himself down a little before he started this. The first time he'd taken her like this she'd come instantly and of course he'd been unable to contain himself, exploding his seed into her as a direct result. He'd learnt that to make it last this could never be the first position he took her in because if she hadn't climaxed already then just getting into this position seemed to practically make her orgasm.

_It was the sexiest damn thing ever. _

Sami purred and pushed her backside harder back into his hands as he rubbed her bottom cheeks for her. She couldn't believe how excited being taken from behind made her. Lucas had never done anything like this before and at first she'd thought it wrong somehow, almost dirty but the first time EJ had pushed into her like this she'd come so damn hard that she simply didn't care if it was dirty or unladylike as long as she could have more orgasms like that. Sami felt EJ move closer to her and then shuddered almost violently as he felt him begin to rub his swollen length along her folds that were already drenched from her own juices. She began to whimper as he stimulated them both, marvelling at his control but she was getting impatient.

"EJ!" she groaned, "Please - no more!"

"Do you want me inside of you now beautiful girl?" he asked her, his breathing ragged now.

"You know I do!" she groaned, tilting her hips up and back, leaving him in no doubt as to how ready she really was.

She felt him pull apart her bottom cheeks then and she tried to relax her muscles despite how anxious she was for this. She knew from experience that after this much foreplay for him that EJ was going to be huge and it would be a struggle to take him all initially. Sami never knew that a man could be so big and at first it had almost been frightening but she soon learned there was a lot to be said for having someone for whom the words 'hung like a horse' was not just an idle expression. Sami groaned loudly as she felt him begin to feed himself into her waiting wet heat.

He stretched and filled her beyond anything Sami had ever thought possible and it was beyond ecstasy. Even if he didn't move a muscle once he was fully sheathed inside her she knew she'd be able to make herself come just from the sensation of being impaled on such a thing. But even more fortunately for Sami EJ was not one to rest on his laurels and he knew exactly what to do with what he'd been more than generously endowed with.

"God!" she heard him gasp as the last inch of him sunk home into her, "Oh god you feel so amazing sweetheart!"

"So do you!" she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut even as the burn from her straining muscles began to subside and there was only the bliss of having him possess her like this.

"I can't get enough of you baby," he told her urgently, starting to move inside of her now.

EJ knew he was moving too quickly already, his thrusts pushing himself hard and deep into her but he couldn't stop himself. Despite his best attempts he knew he was going to come quickly now that he was encased in her dripping heat again. The next time he vowed to himself he'd pleasure her slowly but right now he could tell neither of them was going to last much longer. Even as he lamented that fact he couldn't stop himself from picking up his pace even more, making them both groan loudly.

"Oh god sweetheart," he grunted, the sweat starting to drip off the end of his nose already, the day already being so hot and his strenuous exertions only adding to the problem.

EJ tightened his hold on Sami's hips, ramming her back more fully on his distended member, hoping she was as close as he was right now because he knew the very next time she bought her walls to bear around his swollen member that he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. Sure enough her next contraction tipped him over the edge and EJ threw back his head, howling his pleasure for her to hear even as his hips worked frantically to pump his seed into her, flooding her core with all he had for her. The sound of his pleasure and the sensation of him ejaculating so forcefully into her drove Sami over that same edge and she cried out his name as her own climax over took her, her hips jerking wildly and her walls milking him for every last drop of his seed until they were both utterly spent.

With the last remanent of his strength EJ pulled out of her, falling onto the bed beside her even as Sami lay draped over all of the cushions. Sami could feel his hot seed mixed with her own juices dribbling out of her and down her inner thigh and she shuddered at the sensation. She'd always found that to be a little off putting somehow when she was with Lucas but with EJ it just made her feel unbelievable sexy. Sami gasped as she suddenly felt EJ's arms snake out and grab her around her waist, pulling her from the cushions and rolling her down to where he was. He laid her equally sweaty body on top of his next. It was too hot to be this close to one another but she needed to be touching him as badly as he seemed to need to be touching her.

"Ready to go again?" he asked her, his breathing still uneven and harsh.

"Really?" she asked him, turning her head as she lay on her back on top of him and looking up at him.

"Give me two more minutes and yes," nodded EJ, managing a roguish grin, "Really."

"Wow," said Sami, clearly impressed, "They sure know how to make them in England don't they?"

"You inspire me sweetheart," he informed her with a chuckle that Sami could feel against her naked back.

Sami smiled a very pleased smile at that and wondered what she could do to help him get that two minutes down to one…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

"It's so hot," complained Sami with a groan, "I feel like I'm melting."

"Mm," mumbled EJ, still awash in endorphins from his climax.

Sami went to move off him then, still lying on her back, draped partially over the top of him but he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" he growled in her ear and Sami giggled as he put a possessive arm around her waist, keeping her put.

"It's too hot EJ," she informed him, "How can you bear to have me all over you like this - you must be dying."

"The only thing I can't bear is not to be touching you," he whispered huskily in her ear and Sami bit her lip at how his confession made her feel but somewhere in the back of her head Esme's unwanted warning whispered to her.

"I think about you day and night," he continued on, his hand moving to stroke her flat stomach now, "I can't eat, I can't sleep - all I want is you."

"I feel the same way EJ," Sami said unevenly, wishing it wasn't true but unable to help herself, "But I feel so guilty for saying that, for feeling that way. Lucas…"

"No," he said abruptly, moving her then so that she was on the bed again and he moved himself over the top of her, supporting his weight with his hands either side of her and looking down at her intensely, "We don't talk about him when we're together… remember our deal. Nothing else matters when we're together, no one else exists except for the two of us."

Sami looked up at him and swallowed hard at seeing how fiercely he was looking down at her. She so wished it was that simple but as this affair continued on and slowly took over every aspect of her life so couldn't stop the guilt that came with it. This was so wrong but when EJ touched her it was like he said, nothing else mattered.

It drove EJ crazy to hear the other man's name on her lips, making him almost shake with jealousy. He'd never experienced that before with a woman, it was always the other way round, like with Nicole. She was suspicious of his every move although to be fair, she had good reason to be nowadays. EJ didn't like how out of control it made him feel, as though he could just hunt down the man that Sami shared her bed with every night and kill him with his bare hands and not think twice about it. It was crazy because it wasn't like his bed was empty of a night time either but it was like knife in his stomach to think of anyone other than him touching her, having her like this.

He was too frightened to ask if she was still sleeping with her husband, feeling like the answer might rip out his heart. Somewhere the sensible part of his brain told him she must be. He after all still had to 'perform' for Nicole just to ease her suspicions but it was getting harder and harder for him to maintain his act. The last couple of times he'd had to close his eyes and imagine Sami's softness underneath him just to be able to come up with the goods so to speak. The last time he'd been so close to screaming out Samantha's name at his end that he'd had to bite down so hard on his tongue that he tasted blood.

This situation was becoming hopeless and EJ knew it couldn't go on much longer like this. He'd never excelled at monogamy before but with Sami he found himself hating himself for even going anywhere near Nicole, as though Sami was the woman he was cheating on and not the other way round. Somehow these stolen moments alone with this woman had become the real relationship and his marriage just an annoyance to be manoeuvred around. EJ wanted more than an hour or two snatched here and there from Sami but he wasn't sure what she wanted. He could see in her eyes how the guilt was eating her up inside but he just was uncertain what her reaction would be if he told her of his growing need for more. She wasn't the sort of girl to have married lightly and he didn't know if she would be prepared to give up her marriage for him like he now realised he wanted to do for her.

"Tell me you want me Samantha," he ordered her, his voice suddenly urgent and demanding.

"I do," she said softly, looking up at him in confusion at how intently he was looking down at her suddenly, "You know I do EJ."

She put her hands to his chest and felt the way his heart was beating erratically against her palm.

"More than him?" he asked her through gritted teeth, holding himself tensely above her as he held her gaze fiercely.

"I… I thought we weren't allowed to talk about them," said Sami breathlessly, feeling the power in EJ's tightly coiled muscles, knowing perhaps she should be more frightened of this man but instead finding herself becoming excited by his suddenly forceful neediness.

Her body responded to the rampant maleness he was exuding, new wetness between her legs causing the ache in her core to reignite, needing him again. EJ scowled as she didn't answer his question, his jealousy overtaking him and he bent his head, crushing her lips in an almost brutal kiss but she met it hungrily, becoming pliant under him and letting him plunder her mouth as much as he wanted, acquiescing to his every demand.

Sami arched her back, rubbing her hardening nipples against his chest, the roughness of his chest hair making them bud even more tightly, making them both groan. His hand sought out her core and he made a guttural sound at finding her absolutely soaking wet for him which only made her body produce more of the juices that he found so pleasing.

"My… my lunch break is almost up," she warned him breathlessly, some part of her desire addled brain still functioning… just.

"You're going to be late," he growled at her and Sami revelled in the way he would take charge like this.

He pushed her legs apart and plunged his renewed hardness into her without any further warning making her cry out. Hearing her scream like that only excited EJ more and the way she was looking up at him in awe, EJ just knew that her husband never gave it to her as good as he did. EJ wanted to mark her, claim her as his so that she could never go back to that husband of hers and let him so much as lay a finger on her. Sami gasped as he began to thrust into her almost roughly. Usually after their first frantic coming together EJ would take his time with her, pleasuring them both for a long time but there was an neediness, an urgent desperation to his thrusts that told her that this coupling wasn't going to be that. EJ kissed her again, hungrily, his tongue mimicking the actions of his lower body and making Sami's head swim.

Sami's breath started to come in helpless pants, her hips meeting his and EJ could feel that she wanted to climax again. He knew as soon as she did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from following her and didn't want it to end yet because as soon as he climaxed he knew she'd be having to leave him and EJ couldn't endure letting her go anymore. He felt her nails digging into his back as her arousal grew and Sami began to lose control of herself, knowing they'd be leaving marks that he'd have to explain but simply didn't care.

"Hold on for me sweetheart," he begged her, his own voice little more than a rasp now, his breathing so laboured that every breath was painful but he didn't care.

"Oh EJ!" she gasped weakly and then screamed out as he moved, penetrating her at a slightly different angle and hitting a spot deep inside of her that just made her whole body go rigid, "OH GOD!"

"Like that!" he encouraged her excitedly, anchoring himself more firmly and finding that magical spot inside of Sami again and again, each thrust hitting it perfectly, "Scream for me sweetheart - show me how much you love having me inside you!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Sami arched her back at the unbelievable sensation, unable to do anything but scream her head off.

"GOD YES… YES… OHHHH… EJ… EJ… EJ… DON'T STOP… DON'T EVER STOP… PLEASE GOD!"

Sami groaned and moaned helplessly, delirious with pleasure almost certain that she was going to die from what he was doing to her. The way she was responding to him and the feel of her slick heat enveloping him over and over again caused the painful throbbing of his member to only intensify and swell even more, causing them both to cry out. Both of their bodies were so slick with sweat, their own and each others that their bodies slide over one another's easily. EJ went down on his elbows now, desperate to feel every inch of her against him, not wanting to miss out on touching even the smallest part of her.

"Can't!" she gasped, beginning to shake her head wildly, "Can't stop EJ… OH GOD… I CAN'T!"

"SAMANTHA!" EJ cried out her name as he felt her begin to orgasm, her walls bearing down so hard on him that it made him whimper mindlessly from the pleasure she was causing him.

A final hard thrust and he was emptying himself into her, amazed that after his last climax that his body could manage anything more for her but he was insatiable when it came to her and always seemed to find more of himself to give her in these last intensely pleasurable moments of their union. Sami's throat was hoarse from sobbing out her delight for him even as she wrung the same ecstatic cries from his own lips, her body convulsing around his still rigid manhood, milking every last drop of goodness from him. Finally they were done with each other but their bodies still throbbed and resonated with the intense gratification of furious lovemaking.

"EJ!" gasped Sami, her breathing already laboured from her exertions; she pushed on his shoulders, slippery from his sweat, "Can't… can't breathe."

EJ groaned, forcing himself to withdraw from her loveliness and roll to one side, an exhausted, sweaty mess.

"Oh wow," sighed Sami dazedly, looking up at the ceiling and waiting for her body to calm down some more, "How do you make me feel that good EJ? I swear - it's gotta be illegal."

EJ gave a tired little laugh, looking up at the ceiling as well, not caring if they never got out of this bed again.

"Well in that case lock me up sweetheart," he told her with a grin, turning his head and looking at her beautiful, glowing face beside him on the bed, "Because I'm not planning on stopping any time soon."

Sami grinned at that but his light hearted words suddenly hit a chord in her. Just how long exactly did he see this going on for Sami wondered? If Esme was to be believed this was about the time EJ DiMera would cut and run and Sami had been doing her best to prepare for it despite telling her friend that it was different with her. The truth was she'd fallen for this man… utterly. It was madness and an immortal sin but she couldn't stop herself. She was helpless to resist him. The way he was with her, the things he said and the way they made love it seemed impossible to Sami that he didn't feel the same way.

Going home to Lucas after each of these passionate trysts was becoming harder and harder and she could barely look him in the eye these days. Lucas didn't deserve this and it made her so angry at herself sometimes for being so weak. Every day she told herself that today was the day she'd do the right thing and end this before anyone got hurt… except for herself of course. It was going to kill her when he ended this which common sense told her he would and moreover that he should. They both should.

"When can I see you again?" he asked her, a hand going to her face and the back of his knuckle grazing her cheek ever so softly, "When are you working at the Club next?"

"You've done this before haven't you EJ?" asked Sami, avoiding the question.

EJ didn't answer immediately and Sami regretted breaking the moment but she couldn't help herself.

"Had affairs I mean," she pushed him.

EJ sighed heavily and then nodded.

"Yes," he said truthfully.

"I haven't," she said quietly, "Lu… my husband is the only man I've ever been with… until now."

EJ rolled on his side, propping his head up with one hand and looked at her steadily..

"I know that Samantha," he told her softly, forcing himself to remain calm at the mention of the other man's name again - calling him her husband really didn't soften the blow any somehow, "Look at me Samantha."

Sami hesitated but then gave in, feeling his steady gaze boring into the side of her face. She turned her head and met his gaze nervously.

"Samantha I…" EJ began but didn't get to finish as there was the sound of a door slamming down stairs.

"Your wife!" exclaimed Sami in horror, "Oh my god EJ!"

"It's alright," he told her, quickly sitting up and jumping out of bed.

He looked back to see Sami frozen to the spot, too horrified to move.

"Up sweetheart," he told her, going over to her side of the bed and grabbing her slip as he did, handing it to her, "You'll have to hide and I'll get rid of her."

"EJ," said Sami, with real fear in her eyes.

This had never happened before and it made the reality of what they were doing home to Sami in rather forcefully. EJ quickly pulled her off the bed, scooping up the rest of Sami's clothes as she pulled her slip over her head and he in turn pulled his boxers on. He then bundled her into the large walk in wardrobe.

"Don't panic Samantha," he told her urgently, seeing the stricken look on her face, "It will be fine - just get dressed and I'll get you out of here - okay?"

Sami nodded mutely, clutching her clothes to her chest as EJ closed the door to the wardrobe leaving Sami standing half naked in the dim light of some other woman's closet. She closed her eyes and wondered how she'd ever managed to let something like this happen. EJ for his part was trying to remain as calm as he'd sounded for Sami. Whatever was going to happen when it came to Samantha and himself this was not how he wanted things to come to a head between himself and Nicole. EJ liked to be in control and this had the potential to be very messy it he didn't handle it just right. He turned around, rubbing his nose as he thought quickly.

He walked over to the French doors that led out onto the balcony and flung them wide open, intent on trying to air the room a little so there would be no trace of Samantha or what they'd been doing for the last hour left. Her scent still clung to EJ though, he could smell it in his nostrils and despite the seriousness of the situation he breathed it in deeply, revelling in having it on his skin. EJ pulled on his robe and took a calming breath, preparing himself to face the music as he heard Nicole's footsteps up the stairs.

Sami scrambled to get dressed, feeling like she might not be so frightened if she was at least fully clothed. She heard his wife enter the room, them greet each other as she dressed. She'd only ever seen Nicole DiMera from afar. Tall, thin, rich and beautiful… all the things Sami knew she wasn't and couldn't help the flash of jealousy towards the other woman.

"… _of course there is no other woman Nicole… you're my wife… I pledged you my fidelity in our vows remember…"_

Sami clutched her purse tightly to her chest, suddenly anguished to hear how well EJ could lie when he wanted to. He was lying to his wife's face, the other woman - her - stashed away in a closet like the dirty secret she was. Suddenly all those wonderful things he'd said to her came flooding back to Sami as she listened in on their conversation.

"_Nicole sweetheart… of course I love you… you're the only woman for me… you know that… so please, no more of this foolish jealousy eh?"_

Sami shook her head at how convincing he sounded and realised that he'd just been toying with her this whole time. She'd let herself believe that he actually might have been falling for her as much as she was him and the thought made her feel unbelievably foolish now as she listened to him declare his undying love for his wife. She was nothing to him but a bit of fun - Esme had been right all along. Sami had almost destroyed her whole life, hurt someone she loved in Lucas and all for what? So a bored playboy could point her out to his poker buddies and tell her how he 'banged' that one.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she determinedly fought them back. She'd created this mess by being so weak and stupid but she could fix it now once and for all. EJ and Nicole's voices became a bit fainter and she realised that they'd walked into the bathroom for some reason and Sami seized her opportunity. She bolted from the closet and the bedroom door like the devil himself was on her heels and made good her escape just before EJ and Nicole walked out of the bathroom together.

"I just don't know what else you want me to say Nicole," bit out EJ in annoyance, his patience starting to slip, "There is no other woman and I just can't see why you won't take my word for it?"

"Just remember if there ever is then I'm going to make you regret it big time mister," she said snippily, "I made you what you are today and I can just as easily take away all of your toys with a snap of my fingers if you don't make me happy."

"Have I ever told me how attractive you are to me when you threaten me?" asked EJ with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"Just play by the rules Junior," said Nicole sweetly, "And no one gets hurt."

Husband and wife sized each other up then before EJ smiled charmingly at her.

"How would you like to go out for dinner tonight sweetheart?" he asked her, changing the subject, "Give you a chance to show off your new hairdo?"

"You noticed," smiled Nicole, primping ever so slightly before shrugging, "Yeah sure… why not."

"I'm just going to get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for some pre-dinner drinks eh?" he suggested.

"Take a shower," she advised him, wrinkling her nose at him a little, "You're all sweaty."

"That's an excellent idea darling," said EJ smoothly, "I think I'll do just that."

EJ watched as Nicole left the room and gave her a couple of seconds to be on her way before hurrying over to the walk in closet.

"She's gone," he told Sami as he opened the doors but stopped short when he saw that he was talking to thin air, "… as you seem to be."

EJ frowned and looked around, wondering how she'd managed to get out without him noticing. He walked over to the bed room door and opened it, sticking his head out and looking around. Seeing no one he closed it again and leant heavily back on it, grabbing himself a cigarette from the bed stand and lighting up, taking a calming drag, inhaling the smoke deeply.

Well that could have been a lot worse EJ decided. He'd go and check on Sami later, make sure she was alright. She'd looked pretty shaken by it all but for EJ it was not exactly the first close call he'd had. But it was the first time he was worried about the woman involved. He just needed to give Nicole the slip at some point and then he'd be able to check on Sami somehow. There was always the option of taking Nicole to Club Marlowe - two birds, one stone - but EJ knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing Sami was just outside the room. Even though he was famous for his poker face he doubted nowadays that he could pull off uninterested around the young woman. He had been telling her the truth when he said he thought of nothing else but being with her and he was already longing for their next meeting, for her to look at him, smile and say his name. It was all he lived for these days.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ blew out a frustrated breath and glowered down at Esme, even though it wasn't her fault.

"What do you mean she's not here?" asked EJ in annoyance.

"She called in sick… sir," said Esme, clearly unimpressed with the man in front of her.

Unlike her young friend she'd been around the block enough times to know that something had happened between these two and could plainly see it wasn't good.

"This is the third day in a row that I've called in and Samantha hasn't been here," said EJ in aggravation.

EJ hadn't seen hide nor hair of Samantha since that afternoon Nicole had nearly walked in on them. It was like she'd gone into that cupboard and disappeared off the face of the earth. He'd tried calling her and leaving messages in their usual place but every time he returned it was only to find his own unopened notes. She hadn't returned to work in all that time and EJ was beginning to become nervous, suddenly worried that he might never see Sami again and the thought made him want to be physically ill.

"I guess she's real sick sir," said Esme, giving nothing away and holding his gaze steadily.

EJ ground his teeth in frustration, seeing that the woman on the other side of the counter was not going to be any use to him if she could help it.

"EJ."

EJ turned his head to see Philip standing there, looking at him thoughtfully.

"A minute of your time?" he asked the other man but it wasn't so much a question as an order.

EJ scowled, not in the mood for being friendly with any one right now as his concerns for Samantha began to grow by the minute but then he thought Philip might know something he didn't so he nodded and followed him into the club, carelessly shrugging out of his coat and handing it distractedly to Esme. Esme shook her head and tutted.

_She'd just known this was going to end badly…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter FOUR**

EJ followed Philip into the bar, both men lighting cigarettes as they went, adding to the already smoke filled room. They continued on over to the bar, Philip ordering them a drink each before both men leant back on the bar together.

"So what's so important Philip?" asked EJ calmly.

Philip looked at his friend and shook his head, blowing out smoke through his nostrils. He liked EJ well enough, he was good company, too good a card player for his liking but EJ's problem was not how well he played cards but rather the women in his life.

"I hear you've been steppin' out with one of my cloak room girls," he said, getting straight to the point.

"And what if I have?" shrugged EJ, looking back at him coolly, "I don't see that being any of your business Philip."

"It's my business when I suddenly don't have a cloak room girl," said Philip shortly.

He shook his head then and looked at EJ with displeasure.

"You're two timing is going to get you in big trouble on of these days my friend," Philip warned him, "That wife of yours doesn't seem like the type of broad who likes to share somehow."

"You leave Nicole to me," said EJ calmly, "I can handle her."

"If you say so," shrugged Philip, taking another drag of his cigarette as the new singer he'd hired warbled a tune in the back ground.

EJ looked down at his cigarette tip briefly before putting taking another drag, eyeing Philip thoughtfully.

"So, she's really sick then?" asked EJ, fishing for more details about Sami and hoping Philip would be more forth coming then Esme.

"You tell me," said Philip, looking him up and down.

"What does that mean?" asked EJ with a frown.

"I was thinking you might have knocked her up and sent her on her way," suggested Philip.

"Pregnant?" said EJ, taken aback by this possibility.

He didn't know why but he hadn't really considered that before now. It would certainly explain why she'd been avoiding him these last few days if she'd just found out. EJ's heart began to beat an erratic tattoo in his chest. What if Samantha was pregnant with his child? EJ simply refused to entertain the notion that it might be her husband's. No, if Sami was pregnant it was definitely his child that she was carrying.

His child…

Ordinarily those two words would have sent a cold shiver of fear down his spine but instead there was this nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach. He'd never wanted children, didn't care for their neediness and the way they just generally got in the way of you having a good time. But the thought that Sami might be carrying his child did something to him that EJ couldn't fathom. If it were true Sami must be terrified right now and the urge to protect her overwhelmed him. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it would be alright and that he was never going to leave her or their child.

The sentiment hit him out of the blue and EJ blinked a couple of times, processing it. All along he'd known this was no simple fling. He'd had those - a lot of those and he and Sami were anything but that. EJ had been avoiding examining their relationship too closely up until now, instead determinedly losing himself in the joy of simply being with her, the delights of her body and the way she made him feel. But now she was suddenly gone from his life and in only three short days he felt utterly bereft without her. For the first time in his life EJ knew what he really wanted and it wasn't being 'owned' by a woman who valued him more for the way he made her look then for who he actually was.

_He wanted Samantha._

Nothing more… nothing less… and he would do what it took to make sure it happened.

EJ straightened up then and Philip took in his suddenly determined expression and pressed his lips together disapprovingly.

"I don't know what you're thinking," he said with a shake of his head, "But she's not like those other floozy you've wined and dined EJ. This one doesn't know the score like the others did. You've turned her head and girls like that don't do well with being dropped like a hot potato."

"I'll take your counsel under advisement Philip," said EJ smoothly, not feeling the need to share his epiphany with the other man and then simply turned on his heel and left the club.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ shifted his weight from one foot to the other impatiently, the waiting not helping with his mood any. Not that his mood had been particularly wonderful of late anyway. The longer he didn't see Sami for the more his nerves stretched tighter until EJ wanted to start screaming from the agony of not being able to see the woman that he'd fallen so completely in love with. It had been four days now since his realisation in the club with Philip - a full week since he'd seen Sami last and he was losing his mind because of it.

He'd turned up at Club Marlowe every day to be told the same thing - Sami was sick until this morning when Esme told him that Sami had quit. The way she looked at him when she said that told EJ she clearly held him responsible for her friend's resignation. EJ couldn't really argue with her about that but now he was absolutely desperate to see Sami again. So here he stood, stalking her apartment block and waiting for that dolt of a husband to leave so he could speak to her properly.

EJ ground his teeth, his patience all but gone now. In another five minutes he was simply going to go up there and demand to see her, completely uncaring of her husband being right there. All three of them were spared that drama as the erstwhile flat foot finally appeared, climbing into his beat up jalopy and driving off.

_Finally._

EJ walked determinedly across the street, forcing himself not to run. He did take the stairs to Sami's apartment three at a time though, unable to help himself. EJ stood at her door then and sucked in a deep breath, his nerves tightening unbearably. He'd never been this nervous before in his life and certainly not over a dame. He was so anxious to see her but for the first time EJ was unsure of himself when it came to a woman. The possibility that Sami was pregnant with his child had plagued EJ endlessly since Philip had suggested it. He needed to know and in a few short moments he would. He knocked on the door, his hand nervously going to straighten his tie even though it didn't need it. There was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door and then at last, at long last the sound of Sami's voice. EJ nearly wept to hear it and the flood of emotion took him utterly by surprise.

"_What did you forget baby?" _

EJ heard her ask the question as she opened the door, feeling suddenly sick at the sound of the endearment on her lips for another man. His emotions were all over the place and he needed to get a hold of himself or else he was going to blow this and EJ couldn't let that happen. Sami unlocked the door and pulled it open, her next words dying on her lips when she saw who it was.

"EJ!" she squeaked, her eyes so wide that they looked as though they were going to come right out of her head.

Sami poked her head out and looked up and down the hallway frantically, terrified that one of her many nosey neighbours in the overcrowded apartment block would see the strange man standing at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him anxiously, "You have to leave, my husband…"

"Just left," he informed her and was embarrassed to hear how croaky his voice was.

EJ cleared his throat.

"I had to see you," he told her earnestly, "Where have you been Samantha? I've been to the club every day and you haven't been in once."

"Not here EJ," said Sami with an urgent shake of her head, "We can't do this now."

"Where, when?" he pushed her and the suddenly nervous look on her face told him she had no intention of there ever being a when and a where.

"I'm not leaving," he said forcefully, pushing his way past her and going to stand in the middle of the room, turning around and looking at her defiantly.

Sami quickly closed the door behind him, still concerned about the neighbours and then turned around to face him. EJ was looking back at her, his jaw set stubbornly as he waited for her to walk over to where he was. Sami blinked a couple of times, taking in his appearance. He looked a little different somehow - a little dishevelled maybe. EJ had always been perfectly turned out whenever she saw him that it seemed a bit odd to see him any other way. Except after they'd made love of course. There was always a gorgeous messiness to him after that but Sami determinedly pushed those memories to one side. What she had to do was hard enough as it was, she didn't need to be thinking those kinds of thoughts right now. Sami also noticed that he hadn't been shaving and just for something to say she commented on it.

"You growin' a beard EJ?" she asked him, her voice tight and anxious sounding despite the innocuousness of the question.

Nicole had been complaining about his not shaving all week but EJ couldn't bring himself to care these days. All semblance of being able to tolerate her suffocating ways leaving him now as his need to see Sami again grew with every passing minute. Nothing mattered to EJ now other than seeing the woman standing in front of him again. He looked at her, playing nervously with one long strand of blonde hair and his fingers ached, physically ached to be touching that hair again, her face, her body.

"Why have you been avoiding me Samantha?" he asked her, no longer able to hold the question that had been consuming his every waking thought.

"I thought it was time," shrugged Sami, cursing the waver in her voice and trying to keep her calm.

"Time for what?" asked EJ in confusion.

"Time for us to end this thing and for you to go back to your wife and for me to go back to my husband," she said simply.

"And you just decided that for both of us did you?" asked EJ, unable to stop the anger creeping into his voice.

She'd put him through hell simply because she'd decided it was time? He'd died a thousand deaths this last week and she was telling him it was because she'd decided to end this thing on some kind of whim? How was that even possible wondered EJ despondently? The thought of being without her in his life was devastating to EJ and yet for Samantha it seemed only slightly less difficult a decision as to which pair of shoes she should wear with that dress. In a more rational frame of mind EJ might have seen the irony in the situation considering the number of women he'd done this exact same thing to without even so much as a by your leave but he was becoming quietly beside himself and the time for rational thinking was quickly slipping from his grasp.

"Look EJ," she said, trying to sound sophisticated and grown up but highly doubting she was managing it because her insides felt like they were made of jelly all of a sudden, "We knew this wasn't going to last forever… it was just a bit of fun… for… for both of us…"

EJ couldn't stand her saying those words any longer and had to stop her. The need to touch her again was overwhelming him anyway and he couldn't bear not to have her in his arms any longer. Without warning EJ simply reached out and dragged Sami into his arms, kissing her with all the intense need that had built up inside of him over the last week. She held herself stiffly in his arms but when his tongue found its way past her lips then he felt her weaken.

Her softness melted into his hardness, a perfect union of opposites. EJ moaned loudly, wondering how he'd managed to last this long without the taste of her in his mouth. The truth was he hadn't. Every day he'd been without her EJ had been dying a little death and it was only now that he felt his life return to him. Sami whimpered, her resolve faltering now that she was back in his arms. She never felt more alive but at the same time more at peace then when he was touching her. Her need for him had only grown throughout the week they'd been apart and long after Lucas had fallen asleep beside her she would cry tears of inconsolable grief over the fact that she would never be truly alive again now that she'd ended it with him. It was her penance for being an unfaithful wife she'd decided, to never be truly happy again but she deserved it and had no one else to blame but herself. The memory of the agony she'd suffered through this last week came to her and she couldn't keep putting herself through this, going back to him knowing that at any minute EJ was going to end it forever. At least if she walked away first then maybe the pain wouldn't be so great… right?

"No," she mumbled against his lips and then more strongly, pushing against his chest and trying to break free of his grasp, "No, NO EJ!"

EJ let her go then, fearful of hurting her as she struggled against him. His eyes dropped to her still flat stomach then, his thoughts returning to the possibility that Sami was carrying their unborn child inside of her.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked her hoarsely, tearing his eyes from her stomach and holding her gaze desperately, "Is that why you stopped seeing me so suddenly Samantha? Are you pregnant with my child?"

Sami looked taken aback by his question, struggling to find the words to answer him for a minute and without realising it EJ held his breath even as his already unsteady heart beat tripled its rate.

"No," she said with a shake of her head, frowning at him, "I'm not pregnant. Oh my god, a bun in the oven - is that what you thought EJ?"

EJ didn't answer her, just standing there looking at her blankly.

"You must be plenty relieved EJ," and Sami couldn't help the slight tinge of bitterness in her voice but it was only there because he'd hurt her so.

EJ sank slowly down on the sofa behind him, his hand going to his head as he tried to absorb this latest piece of information. He'd been so sure that she was pregnant, talked himself into it and now to find out that she wasn't… EJ was absolutely gutted. The disappointment that she wasn't carrying his child after all forced all the air from EJ's lungs and he couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

"Are you alright EJ?" asked Sami suddenly worried at how pale he'd gotten.

She sat down on the sofa beside him and put a hand to his face, finding that it was suddenly clammy.

"Are you sure?" asked EJ, looking at her intently then, "That there is no baby - are you sure Samantha?"

"Well yeah," replied Sami, a bit taken aback by the way he was looking at her.

If she didn't know better she would have sworn that he looked disappointed but how could that be? The last thing a man like EJ DiMera would want was for her to fall pregnant right?

"And that's a good thing," Sami reminded him, "EJ a baby would have been a disaster…"

"How can you say that Samantha?" he asked her, genuinely shocked that she should say such a thing.

EJ understood that she might have been frightened about being pregnant with his child and all the ensuing implications but to say that their lovemaking resulting in a child would have been a disaster cut him to the quick.

"Because it would have been EJ!" replied Sami, just as shocked as he was that he should think otherwise, "We're both married to other people! How can you even ask that? That child would have been a basta…"

"That child would have been proof of our love," EJ interrupted her saying the vile word, not wanting to hear it on her lips ever and certainly not about any child that they might have created together.

EJ looked at her longingly then, moving his head closer to hers. Sami's breath hitched in her throat at how he was looking at her, her insides melting under that intense look, feeling like he was letting her see into his soul with the way he was looking at her. She put a hand to his shoulder, pulling back a little, suddenly terrified she didn't have the strength to go through with this if he kept looking at her like that.

"The love that we made together Samantha," he told her softly, "Do you remember all those times we were together, how it felt to be in each other's arms, making love to one another?"

EJ moved to capture her lips in another mind altering kiss but Sami panicked and stood up quickly, jumping up from the sofa and moving away from him. EJ frowned at her sudden movement away from him, standing up and following her.

"What is this Samantha?" he asked her fiercely, suddenly terrified that he'd lost her and not even knowing why, "Why are you doing this?"

"What does it matter to you EJ?" she asked him with a disheartened shrug, looking up at him, "You're just going to move on to the next new girl any minute now anyway. So I just made it easier for you, you should be thanking me."

Sami tried to maintain her tough girl exterior but the pain her own words were causing her was too much for her. Her eyes became suddenly glassy and giant tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to hold onto the last shreds of her dignity.

"Samantha!" said EJ in shock, his own heart breaking at seeing her starting to cry now.

"Everyone warned me EJ," she said hopelessly, more tears streaking down her face as she looked up at him, "This is all my own fault. I knew you played around on your wife, with a lot of women and I knew I was just one of them. I heard you tell your wife that you loved her, that she was the only woman for you…"

"I was lying Samantha," said EJ urgently, grabbing the tops of her arms, "I was telling her what she wanted to hear so she'd leave us alone!"

"Yeah well you're a real convincing liar EJ," said Sami bitterly with a little choked sob, "Because I sure believed you. I believed you when you told me you cared about me, that I was beautiful… all that sweet talk was just to get me into bed wasn't it? I was such a fool but no more! This is over do you hear me EJ? No more!"

"This is never going to be over between us Samantha!" he said fiercely, pulling her roughly into his arms and kissing her hard, not caring that he was hurting her in that split second.

EJ felt as though she'd reached into his chest and pulled his still beating heart out with her bare hands and he wanted to hurt her in return. Sami struggled against him but it was more against herself. His kisses were working their usual magic and Sami felt herself slipping under his intoxicating spell once again, helpless against the thrall he had over her and with the last of her strength she renewed her struggles.

"Don't fight me."

EJ tightened his grip on her, refusing to release her this time. He'd meant the words as an order but they came out more as a plea and it was that which was Sami's undoing. She gave a broken sob and surrendered. Surrendered to him… to her fate. EJ felt her relax, her arms creeping up around his neck and he could have cried with joy at how grateful he was. He'd take the smallest morsel from her and be glad to have it. EJ's body began to demand more from him and her. His hand went a full breast cupping it and making them both gasp and Sami started to groan as EJ began to knead it roughly.

[IMG].[/IMG]

EJ pulled back, temporarily breaking the kiss and looking down at her with heavy lidded eyes.

"Bed," he rasped and she nodded mutely, a few simple kisses from him undoing her resolve utterly.

EJ moved suddenly then, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms and headed determinedly towards the door she indicated. Sami knew she should protest, this was hers and Lucas' bed after all but after a week without his touch she would have let him make love to her in the hallway with every single one of her nosey neighbours watching her if he'd asked. EJ made her not care about anything other than him. Not her reputation, not how they might be hurting other innocent people… all Sami cared about was him. She loved him and even though Sami knew EJ would never love her the same way she simply couldn't deny him anything he asked of her.

They were in the room and EJ placed her gently on the bed, as though she was made of glass and Sami bit her lip at his tenderness but it was soon replaced by their mutual urgency. EJ's hands tore at her dress, buttons popping, neither one of them caring. Her slip and undergarments gone in the same crazed haste even while Sami was pulling at his clothing until they were both finally naked, blissfully so. EJ knelt between her legs his hand dipping between them and rejoicing at finding her so wet for him already. Sami for her part couldn't take her eyes of his fully erect manhood - it seemed even bigger than she remembered and her mouth went dry as she imagined him inside her again. Sami didn't have long to imagine though because EJ was already parting her legs, opening her flower up to him.

"I can't wait sweetheart!" he told her urgently, his eyes showing how tortured he was even as his breath came in short, ragged pants now, "I'm starving for you!"

Normally EJ would pleasure her for a bit, make sure that she was well and truly ready for him. His skilful mouth, tongue and fingers wringing at least one orgasm from her before attempting to penetrate her but it was beyond him right now and it actually excited Sami even more to see him this out of control.

"Yes!" she hissed, digging her heels into the bed and arching her backside off the bed trying to show him how eager she was for this, "Please EJ, now, take me now!"

"Thank you," groaned EJ, his hands going to her legs, kissing his way down their length before settling himself between her legs.

EJ kept most of his weight off her as he began to push hardness into her waiting heat. Little more than his tip had made its way into her and Sami could feel her walls beginning to strain to take him all. He'd never been quite this big before when he'd tried to mount her previously and as he fed more of his magnificent shaft into her Sami cried out, biting his shoulder in pain. It was like her first time all over again, the burning from muscles being stretched too far and she bit down harder on his shoulder as EJ attempted to move more deeply into her. She didn't want him to stop, desperate to have him inside her again but it was just so excruciating for her, she felt like he was ripping her in two. EJ threw back his head and groaned loudly, eyes tightly closed both from the pain of Samantha's biting and the exquisite tightness of her core as it struggled to take his girth.

"We… we can't sweetheart," he managed finally to speak, his breathing so laboured now as he was desperately tried to find his next breath and simply not pass out from his efforts, "I'm hurting you… I'm too big!"

"No!" said Sami in horror, shaking her head and looked up at him, "I can do this EJ! Keep going, don't stop!"

EJ pushed another half inch of himself into her and Sami cried out, her face contorted as she was caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. EJ shook his head and withdrew from her and Sami sat up on her elbows and looked up at him determinedly.

"Get on your back," she ordered him roughly, pushing on his shoulders and making him roll over.

Sami straddled him then, leaning down so that her hands were on his shoulder, taking in the painful looking bite mark on his shoulder and becoming a little more excited by the sight of it. Sami need him inside her and she was going to do what it took to make it happen. EJ looked up at her in awe as she went up on her knees, one hand reaching between their bodies and finding his ever growing thickness. EJ had gotten even bigger, finding himself unbearably excited at how eager she was to have him inside her again. The touch of her hand to his swollen length only added to his excitement. She positioned him at her opening and began to sink slowly down on him but this time she was the one in control. It took her a moment but she slowly worked him into her body and EJ watched transfixed as she gasped and bit her lip continuously, trying to get him completely inside of her.

At long last he was utterly encased in her core, her walls stretching beyond anything Sami had experienced before. She closed her eyes and dropped her head, her breathing forced and ragged at what it had cost her. EJ's hands went to her breasts, massaging them, his fingers finding her nipples and rolling them between his thumb and fingers, letting her adjust to him properly. The urge to start thrusting up into her was growing by the second but he distracted himself with her breasts, bringing them both pleasure.

"EJ," she gasped, slowly opening her eyes and looking down at him, her hands still on his shoulders, his hands cupping the weight of her breasts.

"I love you," he told her raggedly and Sami's eyes widened in surprise, "God I love you so much Samantha, it's killing me."

He sat up then, his hand going to the back of her head and dragging her lips to him for a heated kiss. Sami returned it with all the love she had in her heart for him but her body was more demanding then her heart right then and she began to move up and down on his painfully tumescent member, even as he continued to kiss her.

Eventually EJ had to flop back on the bed as she began to ride him in earnest now and EJ cried out.

"Oh god yes Samantha!" he gasped, delirious with pleasure, "Just like that, keep going!"

Sami couldn't have stopped if she wanted to, feeling her core begin to pulsate, signalling her orgasm was beginning to build. EJ felt his balls tighten, a last warning that he was nearly there and his hands went to Sami's hips, changing her angle the smallest amount. Sami felt EJ move her and the next time his manhood slammed into her it hit a spot so deep inside of her that she just burst, her orgasm ripping through her as her hips rocked back and forth wildly on his impaled shaft. EJ found his release at the exact same moment, his shouts joining her own sobbing cries as their bodies continued to work each other into a frenzy. EJ was hit with multiple orgasms that kept rocking him down to his very core, every time he thought he was done a fresh wave set him off howling. Sami seemed to be having the same problem, her walls continuing to spasm and clench violently around him for much longer than they normally did. When Sami could take it no more she collapsed against him, unable to even move another muscle, the only sound in the room was their combined harsh breathing.

"Oh," was all Sami could say after nearly ten minutes of lying like that.

"Oh," agreed EJ just as weakly.

Sami somehow found the strength to remove herself from on top of him and EJ grimaced as he felt himself leave her body. She dropped on the bed beside him, using the last of her strength to roll over. They both lay there for a few more minutes trying to assimilate what had just passed between them.

"I love you Samantha."

Sami's eyes widened and she looked over at him - he'd said it again.

EJ turned his head and saw how she was looking at him. He rolled over on his side a little and picked up her hand, kissing each finger in turn before holding her gaze steadily.

"I love you Samantha," he repeated with great certainty, "And I know you have feelings for me. Given time I know you will come to feel as deeply about me as I do you. I've never been a patient man but I'm willing to learn patience if it means that you will be mine one day."

"EJ what are you saying?" she asked in amazement.

"I know I have a history of treating women shabbily," he continued on, intent on making her believe him, "And I know you have every reason in the world to doubt me Samantha but the truth is I can't live without you. This week apart has all but destroyed me. If I was to endure even one more moment without you I'm sure I'd go quite mad."

"You love me?" she finally managed, the concept staggering to her.

"I know you don't feel the same way yet," he told her urgently, "But I promise you Samantha, I can be a man you could love if you just give me the chance to prove it to you…"

"I do love you EJ," she interrupted him.

"You do?" he exclaimed, his eyes brightening as though she'd given him some wonderful gift.

"Of course," she said, surprised by his surprise, "I could never give myself to a man like I have with you if I didn't."

"Come away with me," he begged her, "We can leave right now, just go and never look back!"

"EJ we can't do that," she said with a shake of her head, "We're married to other people!"

"Who don't make us happy and we don't make them happy," he told her and Sami realised he was right.

EJ saw the uncertainty on her face and pressed his advantage.

"Come away with me beautiful girl," he implored her, his face directly in front of hers now, their noses almost touching, "We'll be married, start a life together and I promise you sweetheart, I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"This is crazy EJ," she said to him, trying to be the voice of reason.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "What's crazy is us not being together. We were meant to be Samantha - the very first time I saw you I knew that somehow. I was helpless to resist you."

Sami understood how that felt; she'd been just as powerless to resist him.

"We're going to hurt people," she whispered to him achingly, hating the thought of it.

"I know," said EJ, touching her forehead with his own, "It can't be helped Samantha - I wish it could but if you ask me to walk away from you now, knowing how we both feel you'll be killing us both, condemning us to a loveless life."

Sami bit her lip, knowing the truth in his words. She was never going to love like this again, she could just feel it. A life without EJ stretched out in front of her - desolate and lonely and she couldn't bear it.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" he repeated his eyes starting to light up, "Yes Samantha?"

"Yes EJ," she nodded, "Yes I'll come away with you."

"Samantha!" he said in delight, moving over her and kissing her deeply.

Sami's hand went to his head, stroking his still sweat soaked head. EJ drew back then and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright Samantha, I promise you," he told her with great certainty and Sami felt her heart swell in her chest with how much love he was looking at her with.

"I believe you," she told him and it was true, she believed that he loved her and that they were going to be happy together, "I love you EJ."

"I love you too," he told her, understanding those words for the first time in his life.

EJ drank in the beauty of the woman underneath him until he could bare it no longer, sinking into her softness, and intent on claiming her as his own once again…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay guys, the prequel to this little story is coming soon, so don't go anywhere and keep an eye out for "Temptation".


End file.
